Body with a Liquid Shell
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: GENE...they kidnapped me, turned me into this...thing...One thing I do know, is that they will one day pay for doing such a thing to me, as well as all the others they kidnapped. I have to work alongside with someone else, but I can tell that one day, it'll be worth it. Runs alongside Shark of the Land.
1. Chapter 1

**Story number fourteen in my writing life. This one will be going in a different way in terms of the transformation. I won't go into detail of it, but I can tell you that the victim won't change 'completely'. You'll see what I mean.**

**Oh, and a little warning: this will be a darker story, meaning there will be violence and swearing at times.**

**Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any major company brands. I own only the story and the OC's.**

**Remember the RER; Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

–0–

_Body with a Liquid Shell_

_Prologue_

Miami Florida June 2, 2011

_Third Person POV:_

Business is as usual in the city of the surf, as tourists come and go from the Florida beaches. Traffic is congested as well, forcing many people to either take public transit or walk to their destinations. School was also just ending in the outskirts of town, the buses loading up with students eager to go home. Even the high-school students were eager to leave, for many of them wanted to surf the waves.

One student however, wasn't as eager for the waves, instead choosing to hang out with her friends. She stood at around the average seventeen-years-of-age height with blond hair reaching her lower jaw. A red sleeveless T-shirt covered her upper body with shorts reaching just above her knees. Semi-bright red and white tennis shoes were the footwear as she walked down a sidewalk. A white and pink backpack hung from her shoulders, over her back. She was humming a tune to herself, keeping her from being bored on the walk to one of her friend's house. There was a small vibration in her pocket, pulling the teen from her humming. She reached into it and fished out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuni" a female voice responded.

"Oh, hey Sandra. How you doing?" Yuni replied.

"Fine, you?"

"Same. I'm heading home, but I think I can spare some time to come over. Do you mind if I do?"

"Na, not at all. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, see you then."

"Later." Sandra said, hanging up.

Yuni put her phone back into her pocket and resumed humming her tune. Sandra was one of her friends since childhood, one that will never be replaced. Though they were friends, they often had different interests. Sandra, for one, loved the Pokemon series, while Yuni didn't like it, yet didn't hate it. There were a few that interested her, but she would just brush them off.

She continued walking until she reached bus stop that she would meet her friends. Putting her tune on hold for a bit, she sat down on the bench and reclined a little. A couple of minutes later, she closed her eyes and continued humming.

–0–

"Do you have a visual on the target?"

"Yes, I do. She just fell asleep on the bench."

"Are there any witnesses around?"

"No sir, coast is clear and there are no vehicles or houses that can see her spot."

"Good, now subdue the target and bring her back to base."

"Roger. The van is now pulling up."

–0–

Yuni woke up to the sound of a vehicle coming down the road. She groggily opened her eyes, only for them to snap open upon realizing that she unintentionally fell asleep. She quickly pulled out her phone and gasped. It was an hour after she was called by her friend. She was about to put her phone back and get up, but a small prick behind her right shoulder stopped her. Looking over, she suddenly felt tired again, but was able to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder.

The sudden exhaustion made her flop to her side, lying down on the bench. Before she passed out, she saw the outline of a van, along with a female walking up to her.

–0–

"Target subdued. Loading her up now."

"Good. The Doc will be pleased. Head back to base for your next target."

"Yes sir."

–0–

The darkness receding, Yuni slowly came back to consciousness. Her head was swimming as her brain tried to clear the fog that surrounded her mind. She was able to sit up from lying down on the hard floor.

_'Wait…wasn't I at a bus stop?'_ she questioned.

Her body was still too weak to stand, but her eyes were adjusting to the semi-dim lighting. She was, as far as she could tell, in an empty room, though it wasn't entirely devoid of everything. For some reason, there was a table that was at an angle, almost like an examination table. There was even a small doctor's cart next to it, along small dots of blood on it.

_'Okay, where the hell am I?'_ Yuni panicked, trying to make her body move so she could get out of the place.

"I wouldn't move if I were you…" a voice calmly echoed out.

Yuni froze, fear welling up as she tried to find the source of the voice. Before she could call out, she was grabbed by the upper portion of her arms. Panic rising, she looked to her sides and seen a duo of men, both looking a little buff and each holding an arm. They pulled her towards the table, Yuni struggling to break free. Instead, she nearly cried out as the men tightened their grips. When they got to the table, one of the men released his grip, only to be spun around by the other and thrown onto the table.

"Hey, easy with her! If she ends up having a broken bone or a nasty bruise, Natasha will have some new targets this evening!" the voice called out again.

The only response were a couple of grunts from the men. Yuni was about to get up, but her wrists and ankles were pinned to the table by them. She tried struggling again, but she felt cold metal close to the spots she was pinned by. The hands that had previously held her released, but she still couldn't move. She looked at them and seen that she was still bound to the table by steel restraints. Panic rising yet again, she quickly looked around, trying to find a way out of the hopeless situation.

"Easy there. Don't want to injure yourself any further, now do we?" the voice called out again.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Yuni demanded.

Her demand was met with a slight chuckle from the unseen person.

"Well, my real name is unknown, even to me. How long has it been though? I can't seem to recall, but you can call me…" the voice trailed off as someone moved within Yuni's gaze, a couple of yards away from her.

The person was male, with brown, yet aging hair. He was dressed in black scientist clothing, yet there were patches of teal on his shoulders, elbows, and knees, as well as a collar of it around his neck and a strip down his middle. A pair of glasses, one side with smaller lenses for magnification, rested on top of his head. His hands were folded behind his back, yet she was able to make out a pair of elbow-length teal colored latex gloves.

"…the Doctor." the man, only known as Doctor, finished.

"Doctor? Who simply names themselves that?" Yuni scoffed.

Her small amount of fun was abruptly cut off by a hand grabbing her by the throat. She gasped for air as one of the men who manhandled her squeezed her neck. Slowly, the pressure on her neck increased, threatening to snap it if the death-hold was maintained. When she thought she was going to pass out and be killed, the hold suddenly released, followed by a thump as well. Regaining her breath, she looked to where the hand came from and seen the Doctor with an enraged face looking down on the floor. She was able to get up a little to see what was down there and gasped.

Lying on the floor was the same person that was choking her, with a scalpel in the back of his neck. Yuni looked back up at the Doctor, horrified on what he did.

"Ugh, grunts." the Doctor spat, still glaring at the corpse, "Just can't seem to find ones that respect their superiors and anyone under their care…" He then looked in the direction of someone else.

"You. Get over here and dispose of the body." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Someone responded. There was the sound of heavy footfalls and someone dressed almost like the dead man came into view. His outfit was much like the Doctor's, minus the collar and strip of teal down the center, as well as the elbow-length gloves. He walked over to the corpse and grabbed its arms. Before he could sling it over his shoulder, the Doctor pulled the scalpel out of the back of its head, blood pouring out and the tip stained with it. The grunt then walked out of Yuni's sight and out of the room, signaled by a door opening then closing again.

The Doctor let out a sigh before turning to Yuni, who cringed under his gaze. "I'm sorry for having you see that, but it was probably inevitable." he calmly explained. "Just can't seem to get orders through their thick skulls at times…Still, they do their jobs." He walked into the shadows as he finished, the sounds of glass clanging together and cabinets opening and closing. He came back a minute later, holding a small vial filled with a clear, yet somewhat thick, fluid, as well as a syringe.

"Um, w-what are those f-for?" Yuni asked, scared for what was to come.

"You'll find out soon enough." the Doc said flatly, sticking the syringe through the cork of the vial and extracting some of the fluid. He filled the syringe a quarter of the way, which would've been enough for what he intended on doing. Pulling the needle back through the cork, he set the vial down on the cart and walked over to Yuni, who resumed struggling.

"Now, I suggest you stop moving, lest this be a lot more painful than a slight sting." he threatened, gripping onto Yuni's left shoulder and readying the needle.

Yuni tensed when she was grabbed, eyes squinting shut as she readied herself. The Doc then poked the needle through her skin, injecting the fluid into her bloodstream. A few seconds after removing the needle, the man stepped away from the table as Yuni felt sick to her stomach while the restraints undone themselves.

-0-

**Man, cliffhangers. Even when starting a new story they stalk me, striking without notice.**

**I was originally going to heavily base the Doctor on the Team Fortress 2 medic, but decided against it. As for the serum, it came from an RP between me and several friends on DA. I'll explain more as the story progresses.**

**Leave a review and remember; If you flame, I get roaster marshmallows!**


	2. Changes in Life

**Chapter 2 of Body with a Liquid Shell. I'm sorry for the long update time of this story. I said a while back that I was coming back to FFN. That's partially true, since I have uploaded a few chapters and one-shots here and there, but I find myself mostly focused on DeviantArt. I apologize as well, since a few chapters of this were written a while back but never got to uploading here.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any major company brands. I own only the story and the OC's.**

-0-

_Body with a Liquid Shell_

_Chapter 1: Changes in life_

_Yuni's POV:_

That…stuff that creep injected into me, it was making me sick. I don't mean the slightly woozy kind, I mean the makes-you-want-to-vomit kind of sick. I sat up since the restraints were off, but I felt even worse than when I was lying down. I started coughing, trying to make that feeling go away. What I got was some kind of feeling like my lungs were filling up with something, making me cough more violently. It got the point to where I wanted off the table try to find something that would help.

I swung my legs of the table and got off it, but collapsed a second later as my legs somehow felt like jelly. I was facing right at the doctor, who was standing almost in the shadows staring straight at me. I tried to get up, but my legs were still weak. I tried crawling to him but stopped when I put one of my arms in front.

There was some kind of green fluid on my arm, and it was dripping off onto the floor. I tried to ignore it as I tried to pull myself with my other arm. The same fluid was flowing off it onto the floor as well. I stared at them, wanting to know what was with the fluid. I felt something wrong with them and got a closer look. When I did, I felt as though my heart skipped a beat.

My arms were thinning as more of the fluid flowed off, the fingers turning into nothing as the fluid flowed off it. I started to panic as my hands turned into the strange goo as my wrists started to follow. I tried to get up again, but slipped on something. I looked behind and seen that my legs were coated in the same fluid as well. I started screaming in fear, hoping that this was just a vivid dream and not some twisted reality.

My arms continued to turn into goo, now up to the elbows and continuing past them. I tried to take in another breath for a scream, but found myself breathing in the fluid. I started coughing violently, trying to get the fluid out of my lungs. That was counterproductive, since I kept breathing in more of the stuff. Darkness crept into my vision as I was starting to drift. My coughs grew lighter as time went on and after half a minute of struggling to keep myself conscious, I flopped onto my side with a small squelch sound from the puddle of fluid around me.

_Doctor's POV:_

Hmm, the girl passed out. A little disturbing since she should have been able to breathe, even with the fluid around her. Guess the lungs didn't readjust accordingly yet. Still, the changes progressed, the arms almost gone. What was confusing me were the changes. They were progressing as normal, yet there was something different about this one.

The arms were gone, yes, but the shoulders didn't follow suit. Even more confounding were the legs. I recognized the pokémon the girl was turning into, yet the legs didn't change much. A thickening layer of the fluid is covering them, but the legs didn't alter a bit. Not even the head was changing as well. Another complication was the size. Since the start of the changes, she hasn't shrunk one inch to the size of the one she's turning into.

A very interesting specimen this one will be…

Still, I was now thinking that I should have gone with a tier three serum, for I know the potential of the creature forming before me. Oh well, we can always break her to GENE's will.

Seems that I missed a few of the changes during my rambling. The 'arms' are now a set of oval shaped bead-like nodes, each forming a major joint in the arms with the fluid thick around them. There were now only four fingers per 'hand' now instead of the standard human five. Her legs had a moderate layer of the fluid around them, even the bottom's of her shoes were covered. No doubt that will give her a couple of inches in height. Her ears have melted into her head. Taking their places were four 'antenna', two close to the top of the head and the other two around the lower jaw region. I assume that they would work much like a canine's ears and tail when expressing emotions.

Seeing that the changes were done, I called for another grunt to take her to a holding cell. While said grunt was coming, I took a look at the pokémorph still on the floor. I seen the thickness of the fluid on her arms and noticed that it was slightly thinner that what they were before the changes started. Feeling a tiny bit of…something…prodding me, I walked over to a nearby sink that would've been hard to see due to the lack of light. I got a small glass and filled it with water then walked back to the girl. I just simply held the glass over her and poured the water onto her.

The water, when it made contact, turned into the same type of gel that's covering her body. It sent ripples over her entire form, but it seemed to thicken it slightly. After putting the glass back in the sink, I heard the door to my lab open. The grunt I requested walked towards the body and hoisted her up, the gel slightly splattering but reforming when she flattened against his back. I nodded to him and he walked out, the door sliding shut as he walked past.

With me being alone yet again, I walked over to my computer and booted it up. I inputted the data of the subject, the appearance of her, then pulled up a map in an attempt to try and find one of the subjects that escaped a few days prior.

–**The next day–**

_Yuni's POV:_

…

_'…Ugh…'_

_'…What…happened…?'_

I slowly opened my eyes only to squeeze them shut due to a near-blinding light. After a few minutes, I reopened them, noticing a slight green tint. I just shrugged it off, thinking that the whole ordeal was just a dream, and went to rub the sleep out of my eyes. When I did, I saw something other than my arm and my eyes shot wide open. Instead of my normal hand, I was staring right at a green-fluid-colored four-clawed hand, with a red sphere in the center of it.

I brought my other arm up and it was the same as the last. I went into panic mode, trying to figure out on what had happened to me. I looked my entire body over, the same fluid covering it all the way down to my legs. I let out an ear-shattering scream out of fear.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEEEEE?" I screamed out.

"Hey, shut up in there!" a gruff voice called out.

I ignored it as I continued to panic, trying to find out what led up to this happening. I was in pure denial, not wanting to accept this. After that, I just curled up and started crying, not even flinching at my changed arms. I just wasn't sure on what to do, seeing that I'm stuck wherever I'm at. After half an hour of crying I straightened out and properly looked over my body.

My body was covered in a green fluid, the same kind I choked on when I was becoming…this. Now that I think of it, why wasn't I trying to pry it away from my mouth? Never mind, that's something I'll figure out later. My arms were as they were before my freak-out; See-through with a red sphere in the center, around the palms in terms of location. There were also several oval-shaped beads in my 'arms', probably where a major flexing joint would be, such as the elbow and others, with smaller ones in between them. I still had my legs, though they were covered in the same fluid as well. I also still had my clothes from when I was at the bus stop, though no doubt they're soaked now. Still, better than being naked while like this. I also felt around my head and noticed four…things, hanging onto the sides of my head. I even felt them move when I touched them.

After I got acquainted with my body, I couldn't help but notice that my mind felt more…open…like as though I could learn a lot more that I normally would. I was about to try and find out how much until the door to the room opened up. I looked towards it and almost jumped to my feet after seeing who it was. That Doctor creep was there, followed by a woman that would probably stand a couple inches higher than me. She wore a somewhat similar outfit, but she had a black beret on top. What prevented me from throttling the doc was that she had a sniper rifle in her arms.

"So, how's our newest subject doing today?" the doc asked in a sickeningly casual tone.

I didn't say anything back, but just harshly glared at him, the desire to strangle him building.

"Hmm, seems like the little brat doesn't want to talk." the woman said, holding her rifle with one hand pointing up.

That line set me off, since I charged right at them. Before I could even get to within five feet of them, I felt a ring of metal press against my forehead. I stopped dead in my tracks and gazed upwards, doing a hard swallow right after. The end portion of the rifle's barrel was pressed right against my forehead, even past the fluid. I looked towards the woman, who had a look of anticipation on her face.

"Natasha…" the doc simply said, glancing at the woman.

The woman, whom I now know as Natasha, simply sighed and pulled her rifle back. She had to pull a little harder when the last bit of the barrel was slipping out, but was able to free it. It felt weird when the fluid snapped back into place, a small wave traveling down my body. As it went, I felt a small chill going down my spine.

"I know that as much as you hate them, we need them alive." the Doctor scolded Natasha, who just sighed in irritation. He then turned his attention to me. "Now that I pretty much saved your life, perhaps I should inform you on how your life will play out while here." Before I could react, Natasha walked over to me and pressed something up against me. My body then felt as though it had just become a lightning rod as a tazer discharged into me. I dropped to the ground, breathing heavy after the shock session was over.

"Lesson one:" the doc started, "Whatever we say, goes. If we tell you to kill, do it regardless." Before I could object, I felt another charge of the tazer go through my body, causing me to scream out. "Lesson two: Do NOT disobey _anyone_ in GENE. Doing so will 'allow' us to beat you to within an inch of your miserable life." Another session of being shocked and me screaming out, yet the doc continued. "Lesson three: Continue to cause us problems, and you'll be either a fresh target for the firing squad, or be given to Natasha here. Allow me to say that the firing squad would be the more humane way to go. No offense intended Natasha."

"None taken." Natasha replied before giving me another session of painful shock therapy. After that ended, I was in so much pain from the jolts that I couldn't even pick myself up. Darkness started to creep into my vision as I started passing out. I didn't hear the last of what was said before I completely passed out.

-0-

**Cliffhanger number two in this story. Wish I could avoid them, but they just stalk me.**

**The 'rules' of GENE is another feature from the RP on DA.**

**Leave a review, and remember; Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


End file.
